P2K II: the collector returns character guide and trailers
by WyldClaw
Summary: this is a basic informational sheet for my story P2K II: Lawrence's revenge (my l sequel to pokemon the movie 2000: the power of One). wcverse fic


P2K II: Lawrence's Revenge things to know by WyldClaw ( back in 2002- my very first BIG story)

Plot: what fueled Lawrence's revenge? I have created a prelude , as well as two trailers, and a character guide to answer that . Remember, I don't own any characters. if I did I would've made Misty stayed. If you flame me then, I can use you as target practice for my attacks, which include Slash, Hydro Pump, Ice Punch . or you can become targets for my Gyarados, Tiamat, when he practices Dragonbreath, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Thunder and Dragon Rage attacks. Does anybody have any questions? Good. compliments are always welcomed. I started this two part story long ago on September 15, 2002 . however since it is a loooong story I have decided to put up the story in chapters. The things to remember are: " " are when the humans are talking but Meowth is the only Pokémon that can talk like a human, ' ' are thoughts, during the trailers Bits of scenes and lines from previous movies/ other scenes are in _Italics _while the narrator talks in **bold**, , AAAAA is a break between the trailers, prelude and guide. () is Pokémon speech, translated into English. I don't know the last name of the villain in it, so I've given him the name Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II: his first name being his English name, his middle name being his Japanese one and the last name is a play on the words 'the villain', which he is. There are some lines from both parts in the trailers. The prelude is set at the end of **_Pokémon the Movie 2000_**. FIL stands for Fire Ice and Lightning-an inside -joke for readers who've seen **_Pokémon the Movie 2000_**. So now that's out of the way ... lets get ready to rumble!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Prelude:

About two years ago:

'

"I loathe that kid!" the man said to himself as he glared furiously through his telescope. He had olive green hair and light blue colored eyes. His clothes, which gave the appearance of a rich, debonair aristocrat, were dirty and torn in some places. His eyes were trained on a young jet-black haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulders talking to a woman with light brown hair at the Shamouti Shrine.

Although he was a couple of miles from the Shrine, he could see the kid very clearly with his telescope. The longer he stared at the boy the more his passion for revenge grew, the hand clasped around the Ancient Mew card shaking with anger and rage. "He will pay for what he did! Lugia WILL be mine!"

'you have just made a dreadful enemy out of Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II. I will stop at NOTHING to get revenge' he thought as he turned away from the telescope and gazed at the wreckage of his aircraft.

The setting sun showed how much damage Lugia had truley done to it. The Aeroblast had destroyed it beyond repair. He had been thisclose to completing his destiny of being the one person in the world to capture the Water's Great Guardian. Then that boy had shown up and ruined everything! _Who was he and what did he have to do with the Legend, anyways?_

All of a sudden an idea appeared in Lawrence's head. Of course the Legend would tell him the answer. He had read the Legend so many times that he closed his eyes and recited it out of memory:

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning

Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the water's Great Guardian shall arrive to quell the fighting,

Alone its song shall fail

Thus the earth shall turn to ash.-"

he opened his eyes as he got to that line. It was perfectly clear- the kid's name was Ash. All he had to do was keep this Ash from getting to Fire, Ice and Lightning Islands again. he would have to learn all about the boy's weaknesses. The first rule of war, and revenge, was to know thy enemy. knew he would have to rebuild his airship if he were to fulfill his revenge on the kid , but not all by himself. He knew of a man, a friend if one was to use the term loosely who would hire people to rebuild it, but make it even stronger than before, so that once a pokémon was trapped it was trapped for good. But that man would want payment.

He knew the man desired rare and valuable pokémon,. _where would he find one?_

Lawrence smiled evilly, he had just thought of the ideal Pokémon. That boy's Pikachu was beyond powerful and he believed it was the boy's weak spot. He had seen how Ash had reacted when Zapdos had hit it with a weak Thundershock though at the time he had dismissed the thought. It had somehow managed to break through the force field imprisoning Moltres and free the Titan of Fire, although he saw that through a security camera but again had not thought it of any importance at the time. Lawrence's friend would certainly be pleased with it! Once he had the kid in his grasp there would be no more interference to keep him from completing his destiny.

What a prefect revenge it would be

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

Character Guide and translating the the Shamuti Legend

Pikachu: This small yellow electric mouse of the electrical element is Ash Ketchum's first pokémon and because of this, he has an enormously special bond with him. He is the only character who witnesses the event at the beginning of Part 1. Pikachu doesn't like to see his human friends Ash or Misty hurt. He is so power-packed and strong that he has been known to knock Rock and Ground-type pokémon out with a single Thundershock regardless of the fact that electricity is ineffective against those types. Pikachu is also extremely fast compared to other Pokémon. His worst fear, apart from being separated from Ash, is being stuck in a pokéball because he is claustrophobic; which means he has a fear of small spaces. This fear gives a good explanation as to why he dislikes pokéballs. In addition to pokéballs, he despises Team Rocket, particularly Jessie, Meowth and James because they always try to separate him from Ash. This is the reason why he hates them a vast deal more than pokéballs. He is also Togepi's unofficial babysitter since he tries to keep him from getting hurt

Ashton "Ash" Ihsotas Ketchum: A thirteen and a half-year-old boy from Pallet Town, Kanto with chocolate brown eyes and jet-black hair that is usually covered by his lucky Pokémon League hat whose life's ambition is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash's name is written all the way down Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II's hit list because he brought together the treasures of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos to the Shamuti shrine, therefore giving the Great Guardian, Lugia, strength to defeat Lawrence two years ago. He is the noted Chosen One in the Shamuti Legend. Ash is very compassionate towards his Pokémon and friends, but he will do anything for Pikachu, his first Pokémon with whom he has a very strong friendship. He cannot put up with Gary Oak, his rival, who irritates the living daylights out of him by calling him "Ashy-boy". Apart from Gary, his main foes are Team Rocket, especially Jessie, James and Meowth. These three follow him and Misty around as always after his Pikachu, who is so much stronger than other ones that he has been known to defeat Rock and Ground types. For this reason, Ash hates them a great deal more than Gary. Aside from Pikachu, Ash also has a Bayleaf who has a huge crush on him, a shiny Noctowl, a Cyndaquil, a Totodile, and a Phanpy with him in the story

Misty Imusak Waterflower: A pretty 13 ½ year-old girl from Cerulean City, Kanto with orange-red hair. Misty is determined to learn everything she can about Water Pokémon. She used to be the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym Leader but now that job belongs to her three older sisters: Daisy, Violet, and Lily, the Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters who are more concerned about their looks than about Pokémon battles. These three girls are known as the Misty has been traveling with Ash ever since he destroyed her bike in an effort to save Pikachu from a flock of angry Spearows three and a half years ago and has been bugging him about the money for a new one. But she hasn't brought this subject up since she and Ash were heading back to Viridian City so he could get an Earth Badge. She has the only Togepi in the world in her care. She was the first person Togepi saw after he hatched and he imprinted on her. This means that Togepi thinks she's his mother and since Ash was the second person he saw, Togepi believes he is his father. She, like Ash and Pikachu, despises Team Rocket, but for the most part Jessie, James, and Meowth. Bug-type Pokémon bug Misty. Apart from Togepi, Misty also has a Psyduck who has a bad tendency of coming out of his pokeball when she doesn't call him out, a Politoed, a Corsola and a Staryu with her in the story.

Jessie, Meowth and James: The three bungling members of Team Rocket that follow Ash and Misty around. They have dreams of stealing rare and valuable Pokémon, like his Pikachu for example, for their boss, Giovanni, and receiving a big fat paycheck or promotion in return. Luckily for Ash and Misty, they have never succeeded. Jessie has long red-purplish hair that curls to a point in the back whereas James has short indigo blue hair with light blue highlights that comes down halfway down his neck. Meowth taught himself how to talk and walk like a human in order to make an impression on a rich, female Meowth he had a crush on but she dumped him for a more mature Persian. He was also Team Rocket's Top Cat for a while before another Persian took his place. Because of these reasons, Meowth has an intense dislike of Persians and will never evolve into one. James was born into an enormously prosperous family but he ran away when he was forced to marry a stuck up, wealthy woman named Jessiebelle. Not much is known about Jessie's past before she joined Team Rocket except her family was awfully poverty-stricken. These three's worst fear is that they will be kicked off of Team Rocket. In Giovanni's eyes, these three are an embarrassment to Team Rocket seeing as they can't capture a Magicarp to save their lives. Jessie, James and Meowth all hate the "twerps", which is what they call Ash and Misty, but have formed short-lived alliances with them a few times in the past. Apart from Meowth, Jessie has a Wobbufet that has a habit similar to Psyduck's where it pops out of it's pokeball without being called out and an Arbok whereas James has a Victreebel and a Weezing.

Lawrence Juardian Le Villiyon II: He is the Lugia-obsessed villain of the story as well as **_Pokémon the Movie 2000. _**He will do anything to get a hold of the Great Guardian, Lugia. This includes getting rid of a certain black-haired, Pokémon League hat-wearing boy who thwarted him from capturing Lugia the first time. Lawrence plainly abominates Ash with a passion for this reason. Lawrence will also kill anyone else, people and pokémon alike, who gets in his way. No one knows anything about Lawrence's past, nor do they want to

What the Shamuti Legend is and what it means:

Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.

Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Though the waters' Great Guardian shall arrive to quell the fighting,

Alone its song shall fail.

Thus the earth shall turn to ash.

O Chosen One into thine hands bring together all three.

Their treasures combined, tame the Beast of the Sea

Lawrence needs to get the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning: Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, in one place to call upon the Great Guardian, Lugia. Each of the Titans has their own island in the center of the Orange Islands. Fire Island is home to Moltres, Lightning Island is Zapdos' domicile and Ice Island is where Articuno lives. On each of the three islands is a glass ball-like sphere- that island's treasure. If all three treasures are collected and brought to the Shamuti Shrine by the Chosen One then Lugia will be able to calm the fighting of Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. If there is no Chosen One to gather the three treasures from the trio of islands and bring them to the Shamuti Shrine, then Lugia will be overwhelmed by the three Titans, who will continue with putting an end to the world with their fighting. Lawrence needs Ash out of the way so that he can reclaim Lugia as his own and then there will be nobody there to stop him

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

Teaser trailer:

**It's been nearly two long years since the incident**

"Did ya steal dat from a trainer?" Meowth asked. "Cause if ya did, ya could have stolen some more useful items for us to sell. How do ya know dat one is da one dat contains –"

**Almost 24 months to think about what went wrong the first time**

'That boy will pay very soon' the man glared angrily through his telescope at the jet-black haired boy

**That's 712 days to plot revenge against the only person who stopped him.**

"That boy will pay! Lugia WILL be mine!"

'Okay, I don't think I'm in Cerulean City anymore, 'he thought 'but where am I?"

"Get up, little boy"

"You." Ash gasped.

"You don't care about me at all, Ash Ketchum! You-you meant everything you said to me the other night in the forest. Sometimes I wish you would just disappear from my life forever, which you ruined the day you ruined my bike!" she yelled.

_Scene cuts to a pokeball opening to reveal the title in red with a white border:_

**Pokèmon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's Revenge**

**The fan-made sequel to Pokèmon the Movie 2000**

"Misty?" Ash muttered to himself

**This time there is more than ever**

Misty felt like there was a knot in her stomach that grew tighter with every step she took but she didn't know why. She just had a feeling like something bad had happened.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

The trailer

He's faced off against Mewtwo –

"You can't do this. I won't let you"

_Clips of pokemon's tears reviving Ash_

**He's helped save the world-**

"I'm the chosen one?"

_Clips of Ash trying to get the ancient spheres_

"It's right there in the legend. The earth shall turn to ash."

He's battled the Unown-

_Clips of Ash battling Entei and the Unknown_

"If anything ever happened to you, we'd be out of showbiz"

_Clips of Charizard saving ash and battling Entei_

**He's fought the iron-masked marauder-**

_Clips of Ash and Sammy battling the iron-masked marauder's pokémon_

**Now one of Ash's old foes is back…. But he's not alone. There is someone who has been watching our young hero from the start**

_Scene cuts to Lawrence shaking hands with Giovanni and Lawrence explaining something to him, their faces half hidden in the shadows_.

Then as Ash felt a small breeze blow by his feet, he knew what the cats were waiting for, why their eyes had flashed dark blue before they had attacked Pikachu An enormous white ball of matter appeared in the air next to Ash and zoomed right at Pikachu like he was a magnet and it a bunch of nails "Look out!" he shouted to warn Pikachu of the massive Future Sight attack, but it was too late!

Misty felt like Stun Spore rooted her feet to the floor. she saw the Persian, its mouth wide open displaying fang like teeth able of digging deep into her skin, run towards her. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm gonna die"

**KidsWB in association with FIL productions presents…**

"It will be okay, Ash " she reassured him. "But, you did save the entire planet again" she pointed out as she picked Togepi up & put him on Ash's lap.

(Daddy's gone!) Togepi cried as he pointed to the empty bed. Misty felt a pang of horror as she remembered what she yelled him before she had fallen asleep crying: "Sometimes I wish that you would just disappear from my life forever, which you ruined the day you ruined my bike!"

It hit him so deep that he snapped he did the one thing he promised himself he would never do. (That does it! You may call me weak but NEVER CALL ASH PATHETIC IN FRONT OF ME!) He yelled the last part of this as he Mega Kicked Persian off of him

(Charizard!) Togepi cried happily.

"We know what his plan is. You have to trust us this time."

_Scene cuts to a chair with someone sitting in it that slowly turns around. Just as the light hits the front of the chair, the scene cuts to the earth, which morphs into a pokeball. The ball opens up and reveals red words with white borders as the narrator says them:_

**Pokemon the Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's revenge**

**The action packed sequel to Pokemon the movie 2000**

The reality then hit Ash like a herd of stampeding Ponytas

**The greatest sacrifice of all will soon take place.**


End file.
